Por protegerlos daría todo
by MariVal2211
Summary: Post-Amanecer. Bella descubre que los Vulturis quieren a un miembro del clan Cullen y utilizaran a Renesmee para conseguirlo, Bella lo descubre asi que escapa llevandose a Renesmee con ella. Se volveran a encontrar?
1. Prologo

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo.**__** Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS**_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía**

* * *

**Por protegerte daría todo**

**Prologo **

Toda mi vida mi madre me ha protegido del exterior y con ello a todas las personas que ama, aunque le doliera haya hecho todo por mí, me ha enseñado valores para enfrentar la vida y escoger el camino correcto, aprendiendo de mis errores.

Aunque ella no este ahora con migo para alentar me a decir estas palabras, sé que algún día nos reuniremos como una familia, pero mientras tanto, tengo que enfrentar mis propios miedos y atreverme a decir

- Soy Renesmee, tu hija

* * *

_**Esta es una nueva historia que me llego en un golpe de imaginación, espero que tenga buenos REVIEWS como mis otras historias así que POR FAVOR UN REVIEWS**_

_**Nos vemos en el proximo cap **_

_**Marie V**_


	2. Mis dos angeles

_**IMPORTANTE Si alguien tiene una pregunta, sugerencia o cualquier cosa díganme y yo les respondo en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todas las que me han enviado REWIEWS**_

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen solo a la magnífica Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mía**

**Por protegerlos daría todo**

**Mis dos angeles**

**Renesmee Pov**

Estaba corriendo hacia el bosque legano a una casa que no pisaba desde hace 100 años, teniendo cuidado de no pisar el territorio de los lobos, no estoy preparada para dar una señal tan pronta.

Llegue a la casa y se me formo un nudo en la garganta, no se como van a reaccionar, si nos van a odiar por lo que hicimos o que?. Todavia recordaba lo ultimo que me dijo mi madre.

**Flashback**

Mama me abrazaba en su cuarto las dos juntas, me dio un medallom como símbolo de despedida, al abrirlo estaba una foto antigua de mi padre, mi madre y yo abrandonos.

- Para darte fuerza en tu viaje, hija - Me dijo antes de voler a abrazarme.

- Te quiero mama - dije

- Te quiero hija, no olvides que volvere con tigo

**Fin del Flashback**

Por fin me arme de valor y toque la puerta, salio un hombre de mas o menos 17 años con pelo cobrizo y una mirada de dolor en los ojos, era mi padre.

- Se te ofrece algo? - pregunto

- Si - dije - Soy Renesme, tu hija.

Al decir eso vi como una chispa de esperanza cruzo por sus ojos, asi que le mostre con mi don cuando era pequeña y el jugaba con migo, después de eso me abrazo y despues de mucho tiempo pude volver a sentir otra vez el calor de un padre.

- Te extrañe - susurro contra mi oido

Pasamos a la casa y estaba justo como la recordaba de pequeña solo que algunos muebles eran diferentes pero todavia se sentia el calor de hogar

- Edward quien toco - dijo mi tia Alice bajando por las escaleras, al verme salio corriendo a abrazarme.

Bajaron todos los demas y entre besos y abrazos de parte de todos. Nos sentamos en el sofa para que yo les explicara todo lo ocurrido en estos u,timos 100 años.

- Renesmee, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos - dijo mi abuela Esme

- Si no fuera por esa perra de Bella - Siseo Rosalie, eso me cabreo ya que mi mama no hecho no nada mas que protegernos.

- Callate - le grite - que mi madre hiso todo esto para protegerte a ti y a nuestra familia - no soportaba que insultara a si a mi madre despues de todo lo que hiso por ella.

- Renesmee, podrias explicarnos todo lo que paso- pidio mi abuelo Carlisle, con lo que asenti

- Un tiempo despues de mi primer cumpleaños, mi madre fue de caza y encontro a dos Vulturis cerca de aqui, hablando de que me usarian a mi para decir que yo me habia expuesto y que si no le entregabamos dos vampiros con dones o ellos nos eliminarian.

Asi que mi madre descubrio un tipo de resistencia para pelear contra los Vulturis y obtener nuestra libertad, investigo para saber donde se encontraban y una vez que lo descubrio se fue llevandome con ella para que no pudieran usarme para matarlos.

Estuvimos los primeros 30 años aprendiendo a luchar y estragias para el combate, pero en los 70 años que duró esa guerra, nunca pelee ya que mi mama me tenia bien cuidada y protegida.

Pero ella si lucho y peleo en esa guerra contra ellos para intentar salvarnos y protegernos a todos nosotros aunque hubiera puesto su vida en peligro cada vez que se enfrentaba a una pelea o a un enfrentamiento que no esperaba- Para este momento las lagrimas salían desconsoladamente por mis mejillas y mi padre me abrazaba posecivamente para intentar consolarme- El mes pasado termino la guerra pero, Aro y Caius escaparon junto con 3 guardias en medio de la ultima pelea.

Mi madre junto con un grupo grande de vampiros fueron a buscarlos para matarlos y poder reunirse con sus familia, pero era una mision muy peligrosa para mi, asi que mi madre, me envió junto con una vampira de su total confianza con ustedes - Dije lo ultimo susurrando ya que no tenia voz para hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Me acomode en el pecho de mi padre a llorar como nunca lo habia hecho en toda mi vida, pensando en todo lo que le podia suceder a mi madre por mi, con mi papa a mi lado consolandome y dandome su apoyo cai rendida en los profundos brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward POV**

No podia creer todo lo que Bella habia tenido que hacer por mi, en toda mi eternidad jamas habia pensado en tener a alguien que ame tanto y a alguien que sacrificaria su vida por mi.

Que había hecho yo para merecer a alguien tan buena como ella. Me había dado una familia y me protegio junto con nuestra familia.

- _Perdon, no sabia de todo eso..._- Penso Rosalie, pero no podian culparla, lo que paso fue algo que nisiquiera Alice o yo pudimos saber, por que asi era Bella una mente impredecible y muy diferente a las demas. Esa era mi Bella

Pude ver a Alice y a Esme llorando sin lagrimas apoyadas de sus respectivos esposos, Rosalie estaba tambien apoyada de Emmett con los ojos vidriosos amenazando con salir un llanto ahogado en cualquier momento.

Mientras subi las escaleras hacía mi cuarto con Renesmee en mis brazos llevandola a la cama que ocupaba Bella de humana cuando se quedaba aqui en nuestra casa. La acomode para que no durmiera mal y me sente en el sillon observansola. No se como es que no me di cuenta que era mi hija, tiene los ojos de su madre y el mismo caracter que ella, pero sus facciones son como las mias y su color de pelo era cobrizo con los rulos de Charlie

Despues de un rato me puse a leer uno de mis tantos libros que tengo para distraerme, hasta que los dulces sueños de mi hija se volvieron terribles pesadillas de como Aro y Caius nos mataban a todos menos a ella, empezo a gritar y me acerque a ella

- Tranquila, hija - la desperté - Estoy aqui y lo juro nada te pasara a ti o a tu mama - me acoste en la cama con ella y la abraze como no lo hacia desde que ella era pequeña y tenia pesadillas con los Vulturis. Me quede abrazandola un rato mas hasta que la senti tranquila,

- Quedate - Susurro y no pude evitar quedarme abrazandola para que no tuviera mas pesadillas

Tal ves en un pasado no fui la mejor persona del mundo y me comporte como el peor mounstro que se halla visto, pero si sabia una cosa, siempre iba a proteger a este angel que tenia con migo y tambien a mi primer angel, a esa chica de ojos chocolates que me enamoro y de ojos dorados que me dieron mas amor del que podia pensar que mereceria. Pero si el destino tenia esto para mi lo cuidaria con todo. Yo siempre estaria ahi para mis dos angeles

_**Snif... Snif... Muy triste y emotivo el capitulo pero tranquilos que continuare la historia y no las dejare mis amadas lectoras.**_

_**Hasta el proximo capitulo **_

_**MarieV**_


End file.
